


Spring Flowers

by PrincessofDreams123



Series: Hetalia One-Shots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, just plain cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Spring has sprung and Nadia and Feli decide to have some fun together. A fluffy ficlet.





	Spring Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya ©.
> 
> I only own Nadia, my OC.

    Nadia smiled and giggled as she ran to her friend Feliciano’s house.  It was a beautiful spring day and she wanted to share it because the best things in life were meant to be shared right?  She skipped down the sidewalk until she reached the house, which Feli shared with his older brother Lovino.  Once she made it to the front door she knocked excitedly.

 

    “Coming~!” called a voice from inside.  Within a few minutes, the younger Italian man opened the door, grinning when he saw his friend.  “Ciao Nadia!  It’s nice to see you!”

 

    “Hi, Feli!  It’s nice to see you too!” The young woman replied cheerfully.

 

    “Who’s the door idiota?!” called a grouchy voice from inside.  It was Lovino.  He was almost always grouchy and sometimes had a bad mouth.  

 

    “It’s Nadia, Fratello!” Feliciano called back.  He turned back to his friend.  “Do you want to a come in?”

 

    “Actually Feli, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me.  I found the prettiest place outside and I wanted to show you.” Nadia said with an excited grin.

 

    Not wanting to turn down an opportunity to be with his friend, Feli quickly accepted.  “Sì!  Let’s go!”  he replied.  After telling Lovino where he was going he and Nadia took off down the sidewalk.  The town was busy on this spring day, but the town was not where Nadia was taking Feli.  Nadia led her friend down the street towards the edge of town.  “Where are we going, Bella?”  Feli asked, curious and a bit confused.

 

    “You’ll see!”  Nadia said with a giggle.  Holding her friend’s hand she began to walk faster.  She and Feliciano had been friends for quite awhile now.  Nadia was a quirky, funny and optimistic person so her personality mixed with Feli’s laid back, happy-go-lucky personality quite well.  They spent a lot of time together talking, going exploring or making pasta together.  Nadia had never eaten homemade pasta before eating some over at Feli’s house one time, earlier in their friendship.  Now they often made it together once Feli showed her how.  If they were not doing that, he'd watch Nadia practice acting or they would go exploring.  Which is exactly what they were doing today.

 

    "Here we are!" Nadia said, coming to a stop.  They were at the edge of town, near the hills.  The hills were lush and green, with soft grass growing.  Large trees grew on each one of them.  “I found this place a little while back.  It was so pretty and peaceful and I wanted to share it with you.”

 

    Feliciano was amazed.  This place was absolutely beautiful.  No wonder Nadia loved it!  “This place is molto bella, Nadia!”  Just like you, he thought.  

 

    “Let’s play!” cried Nadia suddenly.  “Tag, you’re it!”  She tagged him and tore off running.  

 

    “Hey!” Feliciano said, laughing and he soon chased after her.  Nadia was a little unpredictable at times, but it was never in a bad way, at least to him.  She was just really playful and he enjoyed that.  The two friends ran all around the area, changing direction whenever one of them was tagged.  After a long while, Feliciano finally collapsed, out of breath.  “B-Bella, can we rest now?”

 

    “Tired already Feli?” Nadia asked, somehow still full of energy.   “We’ve only had run for a little bit.”

 

    “Y-You run too fast,” Feli panted.  

 

    “Okay, we can rest a little,” the young woman replied with a smile.  She sat down next to her friend.  “That was fun!”

 

    “Si, it was.”

 

    “Thanks for coming here with me, Feli.”

 

    “Grazie for taking me here, Nadia.”

 

    After resting for a bit, Nadia looked up at the trees and got an idea.  She stood up and ran toward one.  Feli was confused.  “Where are you going, bella?”

 

    Nadia smiled and started climbing up the tree.  “The view is much better from up here,” she said.  She found a sturdy branch to sit on and motioned for the Italian man to follow.  “Come on up!”  Feliciano walked over to the tree and followed Nadia up, climbing onto the branch to sit with her.

 

    “You’re right, the view is much better from up here,” Feli said with a smile.  They could see the entire town from their perch, as well as the hills and mountains beyond the town.  The sky was a vibrant blue, with a few puffy clouds dotted about.  A gentle breeze blew past them, making the leaves around them rustle.  Feliciano sighed happily, reaching out to hold Nadia’s hand in his.  Nadia looked down at their hands and smiled.

 

    From their seats, they spotted a large patch of daisies growing on a nearby hill.  “Look Feli!  Daisies!” said Nadia

 

    “Oh, I love daisies!  Let’s go see them!” replied Feliciano.

 

    The two of them got down from the tree and raced over to the patch of flowers.  It was a rather large patch of flowers, looking like a white cloud that rested on the ground from afar.  The two friend’s faces lit up when they reached it.  “There are so many flowers!” cried Nadia.

 

    “They smell sweet!” said Feli cheerfully.  They sat down amidst the flowers to enjoy them more easily.

 

    Nadia got an idea.  “Do you know how to make flower crowns Feli?”

 

    “Si, I do, Nadia,” he replied.

 

    “How about we make some right now?”

 

    “Yes!  Let’s!”  They began to look for some nice looking daisies, hoping to find enough to fit around their heads.  When they thought they had enough, they started weaving them together.  It took a while but making flower crowns did require some patience.  Feli frowned when he started having some trouble.  “It won’t stay together!”

 

    “Here, try this!” said Nadia, before showing him another way to tie them together.  

 

    “Grazie, Nadia!”

 

    “Prego, Feli.”   Once their flower crowns were finished, they exchanged them with each other.  “Aw, it looks cute on you!”

 

    Feliciano blushed.  “G-Grazie.  You look bella in yours.”  

 

_What a lovely spring day to share with friends. :)_

 

_~The End~ <3_


End file.
